Individualized Education Plans
All you need to know about your child's IEP Referral Process Step 1: Pre-referral: Interventions are implemented based on the type of disability, at this time the student will receive assessments that are intervention based. Step 2:Referal: If interventions are unsucessful a child will be referred for special education assessments. This referal can be due to poor academic performance or behavioral interuptions to education. The special education referral process is usually initiated by the student’s teachers or parents but can also be initiated by others, including the student. Step 3: Identification: A special assessment is conducted to determine if a student is eligible for services. School performance, relationships in and out of school are used, along with collaboration between school staff members. Step 4: Eligibility: Data and information is gathered to determine if the student has a disability and the category of the disability. If a child is not determined for special education services the process will conclude. Step 5: IEP Development: An IEP is formed; parents, teachers, administrators and other specialists meet to create a plan that will help identify the students goals and objectives. Step 6: Implementation: At this point in the process, accommodations will begin to take place to support the student’s academics and any other required services (occupational, physical, or speech therapy). Step 7: Evaluation and Reviews: Annual and reviews which are conducted every three years will be implemented. At this point it will be determined if a child is meeting their goals and objectives, and they can be changed or amended. IEP team members required by law -Parents -General Education Teacher -Special Education Teacher -School District Representative -Expert to interpret evaluation (psychologist or special education teacher) -Translator (if needed) '' There are many assessments that can be conducted based on the suspected area of concern. Some include:'' WISC: Used to measure student cognitive ability Woodcock Johnson: Measures academic performance BASC: Measures behavioral and mental health SFA: Functioning of all areas of school CELF: Verbal and written language Student’s progress will be continuously monitored based on their current level of performance and goals will be set. The student's performance will be measured on a regular basis. Goals & Objectives ' -Developed based on curriculum and standards -Individualized plan for the student's growth '''Goa'l: A broad statement about the long-term expectation of what should happen as a result of your program (the desired result). Serves as the foundation for developing your program objectives. '''Objectives: Statements describing the results to be achieved, and the manner in which they will be achieved. You usually need multiple objectives to address a single goal. •'Specific': Goal is specific to determining the skill •'Measurable': How can student’s progress be monitored? •'Attainable': Progress that student can obtain •'Results-oriented': What will student be able to accomplish Least Restrictive Environment Classroom models: '-'''General education classroom with support -Partial mainstream/inclusion based classroom -Special education class or self-contained classroom -Specialized program outside of school district ' ' '''CO-TEACHING MODELS' -One-teach, One Observe -One-teach, One Assist -Parallel Teaching: teachers split class into two groups, teach same material -Station Teaching: teachers will split content and students -Alternative Teaching: one teacher works with large group, while other teacher works with a smal group -Team Teaching: both teachers deliver instruction at the same time BENEFITS OF CO- TEACHING Increased adult attention to students More support and opportunities for small group and one to one instruction Shared expertise among two or more teachers Shared responsibility for instruction and management More opportunities for differentiated instruction Challenges of CO-TEACHING Lack of co-planning time Issues of shared control Differences in teaching style or management philosophy In an inclusion based classroom, students may mimic behaviors of others